inazuma_eleven_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Shin-sama daisuki~!
Author's Note Note from your lazy contributor: '''Hi guys, I'm back with another fanfic. Seriously, I've been too busy with art and drawing that I don't have time for wikia. For the Inazuma Eleven Wikia, everyone done a good job on it and seems like I'll be a normal wiki-reader from now on (though I still edit them a lil). Don't worry, I'm still keeping up with Inazu and InaGO hehe (a big fan never leaves I guess). Shin-sama Daisuki~! '''During Morning Soccer Club Practice "Can I sit here?" The pale-brown haired girl greeted the girl with violet bob. "You don't have to ask Akane-san." "Thank you Aoi." The girl, named Akane thanked the girl whom she called as Aoi. It's been a few months after Akane and Aoi joined the soccer club as their manager and they wonderfully did well on their task. "Shin-sama is..... awesome like always." Akane said monotoneously but hinted a little happiness in her voice. "Akane-chan, Pocky Day is just around the corner. Ever shared?" "Pocky....Day?" "Kyeh?!!! Don't tell me you don't know!" A red-headed girl suddenly jump into conversation. "Seriously Midori, your manner could use a little help there." Nishiki Ryouma comes behind Midori and pat her head roughly significant of playful. "R-Ryouma! Who cares?" "Oooh.. Ri-you-ma and Mi-do-ri. Calling each other names without honorifics and not your surname too. Ah~" "Oik! Hamano!!"Midori chases Hamano right after his teasing just now. "Urk... Haha. Midori, never change will she?" Nishiki said as he walks away toward Midori who is chasing after Hamano. "Seems like Midori-san got a thing for Nishiki-kun or vice versa. Anyway, back to our topics, Pocky Day is a day people celebrates on November 11th." Aoi explained and Akane reply with another question. "Why November 11th?" "Because November 11th is the date wih most 'one' in it. The number 'one' resembles Pocky stick a lot so that's why." "Oh..Okay" Akane continues with her camera. "Hey, don't owh-okay me. This is a good chance for you and Shi..." "It's okay isn't it if I keep watching him from far away." Akane interuppted. "It's not okay! I don't think think he'd ever notice you. All I obser....Akane?" Aoi looks at Akane who stopped taking pictures and currently her head is facing the floor. "Akane.. Sorry! I never mean too!!" Akane held her head up and looks at Aoi, her face shows no doubt, smiling like she had always been. "It's okay Aoi hehe. I'll be... alright. As long as it is like this." Aoi pouted and stares at Tenma while he plays. "Tenma-kun...Hah! I got an idea!" Recess---- "Tenma-kun!" "Ah, Aoi, what is it?" "Urm... Actually, Akan..." Before Aoi finishes her words, she goes into a short meeting inside her mind. 'Wait a minute, if I said Akane liked Shindou-kun, surely Tenma will yelled "EH?! AKANE LIKED SHINDOU". Like no way I'll let that happen. I wanted Akane-san to confess herself... Hrm...Ah! I got an idea.. Well, another idea.' "Urm.. Tenma-kun." Aoi continued. "Actually, there's a guy that I liked but I don't think he notices me. Will you help me?" Tenma clenches his fist and turn away. "Tenma-kun! Wait!!" Aoi chases after Tenma and he replied without turning "If that's a love problem, don't search for me." "A-re.... What's up with him..Eh, that's ....." As Tenma left, Aoi sees a glance of Tsurugi at the school's yard. "Hrm... Maybe he could help me. But... How should I talk to him? Plans with Tenma is a failure... Hrrm.. Maybe that'll do." School's Yard "Tsurugi-kun!" "What is it, Sorano?" Tsurugi reply with a question. "I was wondering if you....." Aoi hesistantly said as she plays with the hem of her skirt. "Hrm?" Tsurugi raised an eyebrow. Somehow, he doesn't look as scary and tense as he used to, probably because it was relaxing moment since the soccer competition is a few weeks away and he isn't concern about practising a new hissatsu. "I was wondering if.... YOU COULD GO OUT WITH ME!" Aoi, now face as red as tomato keeps her head low and not looking the startled Tsurugi in the eyes. Tsurugi, took a deep breath and sigh. "Huh, what trouble did you got into now?" "Eh? You knew?" "Of course, no way you would've crush on me. I know based on your act." "H-here." Aoi said as she gives Tsurugi an envelopes and he opens it to find a lot of Shindou's picture in it. "What's this?" He questions Aoi while he examines the pictures. "I-It's Akane's. She took all of them and have a big crush with Shindou-kun. I was wondering if you could go out with me and think out a way to do this. Please?" Aoi begged. "Of course."Tsurugi agreed easily which made Aoi shocked but he added. "But there's an exchange." The truth was too good to be told, Aoi just knew it. "I will be busy this weekend so I wanted you to go to the hospital and accompany my brother." "Eh? Tsurugi-kun has a brother?" "Shut it or the deal's off." "O-o-o-okay!" Aoi quickly stops her mouth from popping ou another Tsurugi-based question and decided to bring out the main topic. "Will this evening be good? Meet you at the Inazuma Eleven Café for the plan." "Hmpph." Replied Tsurugi as he leaves Aoi and shortly after, followed him from the back. Unknowingly, someone saw the whole conversation but it was not as clear since he was standing far away. Turned out that person to be Tenma, a person who is just taking a walk and over heard the conversation by mistake. Since he was standing far away and didn't hear much, what was interpreted in his mind was this> Aoi: Tsurugi-kun, please go out with me. Tsurugi: Of course, no way I'll let you do all the troubles for this. Aoi: H-here. Aoi gives Tsurugi an envelopes which seems like a love letter to Tenma. Tsurugi: What's this? Aoi: I have a big crush...*unclear words* *unclear words* and I hope you can go out with me, please! Tsurugi: Okay, but I'm busy at the hospital. If you don't mind, come and help me at the hospital to accompany my brother. Aoi: Eh?!! Tsurugi-kun has a brother? To be continued/ Category:Fanfictions